Naked Arms
by Scytherageroses
Summary: Mitsunari Ishida hated Ieyasu Tokugawa with every inch of his being. And tonight, he would take matters into his own hands.


**Naked Arms**

"IEYASUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Mitsunari Ishida woke up in his bed with a cold sweat. He brought his hands to his lips, then to his throbbing throat. Warm with the exertion of his vocal chords.

He had been screaming in his sleep, like he often did, after Hideyoshi Toyotomi's death.

Mitsunari was a loyal retainer, if not the most loyal. His young page, he did everything for him. He only lived for him.

Now he was gone, leaving the young silver-haired man with nothing left. Except vengeance. He swore it. The day he looked upon the eyes of his beloved's killer, those dark brown eyes that looked at him, mocking him.

Ieyasu Tokugawa.

Mitsunari spat the name out with venom. How much he hated him. How much he desired to thirst upon his blood, watching his head roll, his body crumple within itself, down to a pool of his own red plasma.

It made Mitsunari feel so good, imagining Ieyasu collapsing to the ground. No sound except for the laughter roaring from his throat. His body burned with pleasure as he imagined the pale, toned skin of his rival, dyed in blood.

"So good..." he said, bringing his hands to himself, swirling them between his legs. He grabbed himself, wrapping his sleeping erection around his fist, and sighed, pumping as he imagined his sword plunging in and out of his rival.

He threw his head back in pleasure, pumping faster as the image of blood falling from Ieyasu's wounds, laughing and falling into hysterics when Ieyasu collapsed to the ground, on his knees, waiting for the final blow.

Mitsunari imagined Ieyasu tied up, chained to the wall, as naked as he, digging his sword into his flesh, drawing, carving designs worthy of death. It made him sick even to look into those eyes, it made him sick to realize he was still alive.

Another moan fled the silver haired's lips when he...suddenly imagined himself on top of his rival. Digging his nails into his hips, pushing himself in and out of him, while the dark haired lord of Mikawa screamed and cried his name in a fit of passion.

Before Mitsunari knew it, he had exploded all over his hands, falling to his knees while riding out his orgasm.

He looked at his dirtied hand and said,"My god...I have soiled myself just thinking about you...but Ieyasu...I hate you...how can I be so pleasured by you...those dark eyes, that chocolate hair that I would die just to run my hands through...and tear it from your disgusting head!"

He breathed deeply, trying to calm his breath, when he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"You have invaded me for the last time, Ieyasu. I WILL KILLL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" he yelled, stomping out of the room.

Having to share a room with Tadakatsu Honda was bad, but sharing a castle with Mitsunari Ishida was even worse, for Ieyasu Tokugawa was his most hated rival.

Yet, for the chocolate haired man, he tried to ignore it. He had killed Hideyoshi Toyotomi in the name of peace, without realizing that he had inadvertently awoken the vengeful beast within the young silver haired man.

Still, he tried to help him, to the best he could. Even volunteering to sleep in the same castle as he, hoping he can reach through his warped mind.

As Ieyasu slept comfortably nude under the cool sheets, Tadakatsu slept at the other side of the room, shut down for the night. The remote control that kept him living lay beside the sleeping man, on the table.

A breeze flew into the room, and Ieyasu moaned, twisting his body in his sleep, trying to rid himself of the demons that flooded his mind.

"Mitsunari..." he breathed, moaning his name with an unspeakable passion, that even made Mitsunari do a double take.

The silver haired man snuck into the room, quietly, licking his lips at the sight of the beautiful lord of Mikawa laying in the soft, velvet sheets he was given on his thirteenth birthday.

"How dare you...Ieyasu...you dare sleep in my bed...you kill Lord Hideyoshi, you take everything from me, yet you invite yourself to live with me, and to sleep in my bed?"

He readied his sword, ready to strike, when those dark brown eyes opened.

A smile lay on Ieyasu's lips, leaving disgust in Mitsunari's throat.

"How dare you smile at me? After everything you've done, and you still want to treat me as a friend?" Mitsunari yelled. "Shhh..." Ieyasu said, placing his finger on the silver haired man's chapped lips.

"Don't you touch me!" Mitsunari yelled, swiping his hand away.

But as soon as he took it away, the longing for Ieyasu's touch bothered him. "Ieyasu!" he yelled, glaring into his eyes, full of hatred. Instead, the young lord of Mikawa looked upon the other with a look of love and understanding.

"Then why come to me naked, Mitsunari?" Ieyasu said, in a voice so seductive, it brought Mitsunari to his knees. "I...I don't have to answer to you!" he yelled. Ieyasu laughed and looked at the skinny, lanky body, feeling his body temperature rise.

"You don't know what you want, do you? Your mind says to kill, but your body says otherwise..." he said.

"Stop it! I will never give in to you! I hate you!" Mitsunari yelled, his cheeks blushing as he found those dark bedroom eyes trailing down his body.

"If you hated me so much..." Ieyasu said, rising to let his soft, delicate hands touch Mitsunari's cold cheeks, "then you wouldn't have come to me tonight...and naked no less."

"Then why are you nude?" Mitsunari asked, shuddering into Ieyasu's touch.

"I always sleep nude...as I grew up, I felt more and more comfortable with myself...so comfortable that I can be naked whenever I want." Ieyasu said.

Suddenly, Ieyasu's hands left Mitsunari's and fell to the bedsheets, quickly discarding them, giving the silver haired one's eyes a sight to behold.

_'You're so beautiful..'_ Mitsunari said to himself, letting his eyes travel down his taut body.

"Like what you see?" Ieyasu said. Quickly, Mitsunari shifted his eyes and turned away from the blatant exhibitionist.

"I hate it. I hate everything about your disgusting self. And how dare you parade nude like this, have you no shame? You go and kill, spreading your hypocrisy throughout the land, then you try to seduce me?" he yelled.

"Mitsunari..." Ieyasu said, grabbing his hand. The silver haired one tried to fight back, but found himself succumbing, then the dark haired one brought his hand to his lips, and began kissing his index finger.

The silver haired man sighed, when Ieyasu put that finger into his mouth, sucking, and keeping his eyes locked on Mitsunari's. He moaned, closing his eyes and tasting it.

Then Mitsunari realized, it was the same hand he had soiled himself with.

_'Ieyasu, you slut.'_ he said to himself with a smirk.

"Mmmmm...oh Mitsunari...you taste so good.." Ieyasu moaned, slipping Mitsunari's middle finger through his lips.

The way Ieyasu moaned his name, it drove Mitsunari crazy. The dark haired one then swirled his masterful tongue around his ring finger, locking his eyes on Mitsunari's arousing body.

He watched the goosebumps form, the nipples harden, and last but not least, the glorious penis rise, it drove Ieyasu insane.

"You bastard! How dare you try to seduce me like this?" Mitsunari yelled, taking his hand back, driving his fist into the lord of Mikawa's cheek. Ieyasu groaned in pain, and held his stinging cheek. "Hmph. You don't have to be that rough." he said.

"You whore. You try to whore yourself to me, not realizing that I am here to kill you." Mitsunari said. "If that was your intent, I would be dead already." Ieyasu said, looking Mitsunari in the eye.

"IEYASU!" Mitsunari yelled, driving his fist into his chest, as the other spit up blood. "Yes...yes... bleed for me, Ieyasu! Bleed!" Mitsunari yelled, digging his nails into his chest. With his nails embedded into his flesh, Mitsunari dragged them down, cutting open his skin.

A hysterical laugh left from the silver one's lips, as he brought his lips to the flesh, licking and drinking the blood.

"Mmmm..."

"You taste so good, Ieyasu..."

"Take me..."

WHAT?

Here, Mitsunari Ishida was trying to kill Ieyasu Tokugawa. Instead, the latter was only getting more aroused by the second!

"Your blood tastes so good against my tongue...I want more."

"Then take more...as much as you'd like."

Mitsunari looked at Ieyasu with disbelief, was he truly asking for more pain? He's more weirder than I! he thought to himself.

"Come on, Mitsunari...make me bleed some more."

Mitsunari drove his fist into Ieyasu's other cheek, being careful not to break the jaw. He wanted Ieyasu to scream out in pain. He grasped the chocolate hair, banging the head against the bedpost, over and over again, as a trail of blood ran down the side of his face.

The silver one leaned in to taste it, when Ieyasu smirked, and turned his head, forcing his lips to touch his.

Mitsunari's eyes grew wide as he shared his first kiss with his most hated rival. Ieyasu, on the other hand, growled in arousal, slipping his tongue through Mitsunari's lips.

Ieyasu breathed through his nose, moaning in approval, as the silver fox returned the kiss, stunning him with his wet tongue dipping into his warm mouth.

Letting all inhibitions go, Mitsunari lowered himself, situating himself between Ieyasu's legs, laying his hips over his.

When the kiss ended, Ieyasu said,"Mitsunari...don't stop..." "I..I'm not, I'm trying not to fall over.." Mitsunari said. "Hmph." Ieyasu said, pulling Mitsunari close. They both let out a large exhale, as their hard penises touched.

Ieyasu gasped and said,"Oooh...Mitsunari..." "Ieyasu..." Mitsunari moaned, gyrating his hips, rubbing his erection against his rival's. "Ahhh! Mitsunari!" Ieyasu yelled, digging his nails into Mitsunari's back.

Mitsunari threw himself back and moaned, feeling the friction between them, feeling the pleasure flow through his body.

"Ieyasu!" Mitsunari yelled, slashing his lover's chest, watching as the blood spilled from it, while still gyrating his penis against his.

"Mitsunari..." Ieyasu moaned again, shivering in passion, as he felt himself reaching his limit.

"Ahhh!" Mitsunari moaned, feeling his walls caving in. "I'm about to..." he said, before Ieyasu interrupted him and moaned,"I'm so close..."

"Don't you interrupt me!" Mitsunari yelled, slapping him.

"So close..." Ieyasu moaned once more, feeling his walls closing in as well.

He bucked wildly under the silver fox, and moaned, when he felt his body shiver, then come to rest, as he spilled out, all over himself, and Mitsunari. Mitsunari, did the same, and yelped out, when he came all over himself, and Ieyasu.

"Mmm...Mitsunari Ishida..." Ieyasu moaned.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Mitsunari yelled, forcing the lord of Mikawa's face to his soaked penis. Ieyasu breathed in his wetness and sighed, moaning as he felt the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Now you're going to suck me...and you're going to like it. I need you to get me off again." Mitsunari said.

Ieyasu breathed, letting his warm breath hover over Mitsunari's erection, as the silver haired one moaned, feeling his body tickle. "Ieyasu...I hate what you do to me..." Mitsunari said, yelping in surprise, as Ieyasu slowly slipped him into his lips.

"Ahhh...yes!" Mitsunari yelled, throwing his back out, buckling wildly, running his hands through his lover's chocolate hair, while Ieyasu sat on his knees, sucking him.

As Ieyasu took control, Mitsunari moaned again, jumping in surprise, when Ieyasu's hands moved up his wet hips, juggling him between his legs.

Mitsunari's jaw dropped in shock from the double pleasure, but he would not succumb to it. Ieyasu kept sucking on, delicately moving his warm tongue around Mitsunari's wetness, bobbing his head up and down, as the silver one rocked his hips.

"Ieyasu...ahhhhh..." he moaned, feeling the other slurp his sexual juices, enjoying every taste of the silver fox.

_'Just like a little bitch...that's right, you take it..' _Ieyasu said to himself, watching as the silver fox moaned and yelled his name again and again.

Ieyasu smirked, and slipped the erection of out his mouth, just before Mitsunari could come all over. The silver fox growled and slapped his face, roaring,"HOW DARE YOU STOP!"

"Shhh..." Ieyasu said, going down lower, nibbling on the danging flesh beneath his penis.

"Ohhhhh...Ieyasu..." Mitsunari said, losing his breath at the passion. "Come on Mitsunari...all over me..." Ieyasu breathed, his lips, returning to his erection, that was ready to explode at any minute.

"Swallow me whole, Ieyasu..." Mitsunari said, pulling Ieyasu close, as he felt his climax bursting.

Mitsunari moaned and screamed, shooting out into Ieyasu's mouth. As he kept shooting, the lord of Mikawa took it out of his mouth, smirking, as Mitsunari shot out the rest onto his lovely face.

The silver fox watched as the lord of Mikawa took the liquid into his hands, moving it up and down his body, onto his hard erection, and down his legs.

He took the rest of it into his mouth, licking if off his lips, smacking them and said,"You taste so good, Mitsunari."

"Shut up! I told you to swallow it all!" Mitsunari yelled, grasping his lover's neck, forcing him down to the bed.

"TURN OVER!" he yelled. "Make me." Ieyasu challenged. Mitsunari punched his chest again, causing the lord of Mikawa to spit up blood again. The silver fox wore an aroused, yet crazed look upon his face, and dug his tongue into his lover's mouth, tasting the blood.

Ieyasu attempted to kiss him back, but Mitsunari pinched his nails into his nipples and yelled through his kiss,"Don't you DARE kiss me back!" Ieyasu laughed a seductive laugh, and trailed his hands down the silver fox's pale back.

"Don't touch me!" Mitsunari yelled, biting his lip.

"Uh uh. I'll do what I want..." Ieyasu said, watching as Mitsunari arched his back, while he dug two fingers inside his lover.

"I-Ieyasu! I should be the one in control! NOT YOU! But...but it feels so good! Ahhh!" Mitsunari moaned, as Ieyasu pumped his fingers, hitting his sweet spot.

Mitsunari clamped his fingers on Ieyasu's nipples, dipping his tongue into his warm mouth, moaning into his kiss, while Ieyasu fingered him gently.

"So warm...like I'm touching an angel..." Ieyasu moaned, kissing him again. Mitsunari returned the kiss, and the two tongues entwined, fighting for dominance.

"I-Ieyasu..." Mitsunari moaned, pinching his lover's nipples, feeling his body rock with passionate waves. "I know you like this...tell me you like it, Mitsunari.." Ieyasu moaned.

"NEVER! I will never give into you...even if you have hands like a god." Mitsunari yelled. "I hate you, with every fiber of my being! Why must my body give in to you? Like every other weak asshole in this country!" he yelled.

"You may hate me, but I love you, Mitsunari. I always have. I've always dreamed of you, I've always longed for your touch, and yet you defile me with your hatred, you scorn me of what you truly need in your empty life." Ieyasu said.

"SHUT UP! You don't know what I need! You don't know how I truly feel!" Mitsunari yelled, grasping the bedpost, while his body quivered by Ieyasu's fingers.

"Just a bit more...I feel you.." Ieyasu said, moaning as he felt the walls around Mitsunari collapsing. "Stop it, stop making me feel good, I don't want anything from you!" Mitsunari yelled, growling in pain as he ripped himself away from his lover.

"Then I will give you myself...this is what you must want, Mitsunari...take me as your lover, I am all yours." Ieyasu said, obediently bending over, laying on the bed on his hands and knees, waiting for Mitsunari to take him.

"You then dare whore yourself to me...you are not fit to rule Japan if you keel over for such a man like me..." Mitsunari said.

"I'm not doing this for anyone but myself. Excuse me for being just a bit selfish." Ieyasu said. Mitsunari growled, and turned his sword over, using the whip part of it, and snapping it against Ieyasu's skin.

Ieyasu moaned, feeling his pain receptors awaken. He gripped the bedsheets below him, yelling out once more, as Mitsunari whipped him again.

"You dirty, dirty whore..." Mitsunari said, whipping him so hard, he began to draw blood. He watched, with lustful eyes, as the blood dripped down his flesh, leaping over to him, to drink it.

"You disgust me, you dirty slut...bleed for me, my tongue aches to taste it..." Mitsunari moaned, whipping him again and again, cutting open his back a million times.

Finally, when he saw that his lover's flesh was filled with blood, he threw the whip away, and sucked the blood through his mouth. "So good, Ieyasu...like an offering from the gods themselves." he moaned, trailing his wet tongue down the blood.

Ieyasu quivered under his lover, moaning as he felt both pleasure, and pain seeping through him.

"I'm going to make this as painful as possible...baby." Mitsunari said, spitting out the last word with sickening venom.

"So you're going to fuck me to death?" Ieyasu asked.

"Yes...I will see to it that you die tonight." Mitsunari said.

"Then if I die by your hand, it would be a death most precious." Ieyasu said.

_'Damn it, why, why must you play with my heartstrings like this? Why must you say you love me, then make me kill you?'_ Mitsunari said to himself.

Mitsunari angrily grabbed a fist of Ieyasu's thick dark locks, and smashed his face down to the pillow. "You are going to take me, you are going to call me 'Master', and you are going to like it." he snarled, grabbing a rope, and forcing it around Ieyasu's neck, as he began prodding his entrance with the tip of his soaked penis.

"That's right, you like that...scream for me, Ieyasu-sama."

Ieyasu looked down at the string around his neck and began to grow worried. He thought the silver fox was bluffing at first, but now he sees, he wasn't.

"Come on, scream!" Mitsunari yelled, plunging his hard penis into Ieyasu, watching as the lord of Mikawa arched his back with surprise.

A loud scream threatened to shatter the glass windows around them, but Mitsunari then pulled the string around his lover tighter, making him gag.

Mitsunari began pumping inside Ieyasu, thrusting as hard as he could, without lubricant, feeling the tightness around him. "You're too tight, damn it!" he yelled, pulling the string again.

Ieyasu gagged and coughed, feeling the breath leave him as he tried to let out a pleasurable moan while he was being fucked by the beautiful fox.

Instead, however, this was more rough sex, instead of the beautiful love making he expected to have with Mitsunari Ishida. His heart always ached for his touch, and yet now that he had it, he couldn't wait for it to end.

"Ahhh...Mitsunari..." Ieyasu moaned, when the fox hit his sweet spot. "Louder." Mitsunari said, thrusting faster inside him. "Say my name again.."

He tightened the hold on Ieyasu's throat and yelled,"SAY IT AGAIN! SCREAM MY NAME IEYASU!"

"Mitsunari..." Ieyasu moaned, arching his back, howling his name like a dog, licking the drool that left his lips, as he tightened his grip on the bedsheets below him.

"LOUDER, DAMN YOU!" Mitsunari yelled, driving faster and faster inside Ieyasu. So fast that he thought his cock would go right through him.

Ieyasu let out another cry, quivering as he felt passionate waves flowing through his body. He rocked his hips in conjuration with Mitsunari's, even daring to lift his arms, and touch Mitsunari's milky soft body.

But Mitsunari wouldn't have it.

"Don't you touch me." he snarled. Still, Ieyasu didn't give up. He let his hands trail down Mitsunari's body, caressing it slowly, like he was a soft piano, moving his fingers down each and every crevice that he could reach.

"Ieyasu...Ieyasu...IEYASUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Mitsunari yelled, feeling his hatred, love, and lust flow through his body, and pounded it into Ieyasu, harder and harder, as Ieyasu moaned beneath him.

"Do you still love me, Ieyasu Tokugawa?" he asked.

"Yes." Ieyasu replied, without hesitation.

"I HATE YOU!" Mitsunari yelled,"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Ieyasu gasped, when Mitsunari stopped thrusting. The grip on his throat loosened, and he heard Mitsunari quivering and whispering,"Ieyasu Tokugawa...I love you and only you..."

"WHY MUST YOU MAKE ME SO WEAK?" Mitsunari yelled, driving his penis inside Ieyasu again, resuming his powerful thrusting. So powerful, the young lord of Mikawa began to bleed, the blood literally pouring out of his entrance, while the silver fox began drinking it in.

"Oh Ieyasu...I just love your blood...how I longed to thirst on your virgin blood..." Mitsunari said, running his tongue along his lovers flesh, nuzzling his face on the toned cheeks.

"How I longed to steal the virginity inside you, and rip you of your innocence, and make you as unsaintly as I..."

"You are insane, Mitsunari!" Ieyasu yelled, gagging and choking again when the silver fox tightened his hold on the rope around his neck.

Ieyasu sighed, he felt his climax was fast coming. Mitsunari's erection grew larger inside him, and he felt Ieyasu's muscles relaxing, he knew his time was coming.

"Don't you dare make me come before you!" the fox yelled.

But it was too late, Mitsunari threw himself back, yelling out as his climax shot out of his shaft, pouring into his lover. The cream spilled all over his lover, and himself, and he growled, pulling the rope even tighter.

"NO! NO! You're supposed to come first! I can't be first, damn it!" Mitsunari yelled, pounding his fists against his lover's bloodied, naked back.

Angrily, Mitsunari dove back in, pumping inside Ieyasu, as the thin thread against his neck began to cut through the flesh.

"We're going to play a game, Ieyasu Tokugawa. It's called Erotic Asphyxiation...you'll love it..." he said, moaning as he drove himself against the lord of Mikawa.

Ieyasu gasped, he knew his time on this earth was coming close to an end, and fought to escape the fox's hold.

"NO! YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME! NOT THIS TIME, I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE ME, IEYASU!" Mitsunari yelled, raping Ieyasu with every inch of his power. "No, Mitsunari, this isn't how I wanted it to be!" Ieyasu yelled.

"So, after you kissed me, told me you loved me, even sucked me off, now you say you want to stop?" Mitsunari yelled, tightening his hold.

"You will die, Ieyasu Tokugawa..." Mitsunari said, dipping his tongue into his lover's ear.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP! Ieyasu yelled. "NEVER! I WILL NEVER STOP! NEVER! I WON'T STOP UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD!" Mitsunari yelled. "Mitsunari! Please!" Ieyasu yelled, as the tears fell from his eyes, while Mitsunari thrust deeper and deeper into him.

Each thrust felt like a sharp knife against his insides, Ieyasu yelled out in pain. At first, it was a tad romantic, they were kissing, touching, even loving, but now, due to Mitsunari's early climax, he was angry again, this time, raping the lord of Mikawa, pushing himself in so far, that he began to bleed again.

The silver fox laughed hysterically, as he watched the tears fall from Ieyasu's eyes. He watched the blood seep from his opening, and laughed again, watching the lord of Mikawa fall before him.

"Yes...you like it when I come over you...raping your pathetic innocence, taking everything from you, like you did to me!" Mitsunari yelled, thrusting harder and harder. So hard, he watched the bruises form on Ieyasu's hips, as they slapped against Mitsunari's.

Mitsunari bended over and licked the blood again, breathing in the mercury scent,"Ieyasu Tokugawa, you are delicious..."

"M-Mitsunari..." Ieyasu said weakly, feeling the life slowly leaving him.

"Hmmm? Did you speak? But what could you say that could possibly matter to me, Lord Ieyasu?" Mitsunari said, spitting out his name with hatred.

"I-I'm sorry..." Ieyasu whispered.

"Sorry? SORRY? FOR WHAT? FOR KILLING MY LORD HIDEYOSHI?" Mitsunari yelled. "Y-Yes...it...wasn't my in-intention, but for the g-good of the land...I had no other ch-choice!" Ieyasu yelled.

"AND YET YOU RUIN MY LIFE FOR YOUR SELFISH NEEDS?" Mitsunari yelled,"what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to live, when you've taken everything from me?"

"I can still offer you love!" Ieyasu yelled through his tears.

"I don't want your sympathy, or your pity! I WANT YOUR HEAD!" Mitsunari yelled, watching on as Ieyasu gasped one final time, his body thrashing, as he choked and climaxed at the same time.

His body became light, his head, lightheaded with the feeling of erotic euphoria. The young lord of Mikawa's body became limp, as he moaned one last time, spilling out all over the place, as his neck snapped, the life, leaving him.

Death by Erotic Asphyxiation.

Such a good way to go...a feeling of unbearable passion, before breathing your last...a mixture of pain and pleasure...the best way to die.

Mitsunari gasped, pulling himself out of Ieyasu, looking down at his bloody cock. "Fuck..." he said, wiping it on the velvet bedsheets, looking down at Ieyasu, who lay face first on the bed.

He smiled, for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

Finally, Ieyasu Tokugawa was dead.

The smile grew larger and larger, then laughs roared from his throat, and out of those lips.

"FINALLY! Finally I have killed Ieyasu! I have finally avenged you, Lord Hideyoshi!" Mitsunari yelled, jumping up and down, doing splits and back flips.

But suddenly, a feeling of dread, of sadness flowed in his pale, snow white flesh.

"Then why do I feel so empty?"

He jumped back into the bed, and grabbed a hold of Ieyasu's dead body, bloodied, beaten, full of their dirty deeds. The body was still warm, but it was growing colder by the second.

"I-Ieyasu..." he said, his smile fading.

No reply.

"IEYASU!" he yelled.

No reply.

"No...you can't die! Just come back to life so I can kill you again! AND AGAIN! COME BACK TO ME IEYASU!" he yelled, turning him over, so he could look upon his beautiful face.

A tear became imprinted on the dark haired beauty's face, followed by more, as Mitsunari looked down at it. "Ieyasu...no...don't leave me here all alone...I still love you...I NEED YOU! IEYASUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

A crazed smile spread across the silver fox's lips, as he kissed the frozen lips of his lover. He lay his body to the bed, tying it up, one arm, one leg to each side of the bed, looking upon his gorgeous, spread out body.

"I want to touch you again, to kiss you, to love you...I recall our most passionate moments, where you were under me, screaming my name, and I pushed you to your limits, pleasuring, and punishing you...my beloved, dirty whore."

He jumped on top of the dead body, his voice cracking as he whispered sweet nothings into his lover's ear. His tongue dipped into the cold crevice, his hands trailing to his nipples, still warm, still soft and tender.

"Oh Ieyasu...please respond to me...you like what I'm doing, don't you?"

Mitsunari's hands trailed from his nipples, down the taut abdomen, which Ieyasu proudly showed off, and to his limp penis, while planting kisses down his thin neck.

"Ieyasu..." he moaned, kissing his neck harder,"Ieyasu, my darling Ieyasu...I love you...always and forever."

His lips trailed down to the dead body's nipples, sucking on them, while looking up, at Ieyasu's face, growling as his closed eyes. "I'm pleasuring you, and all you can do is sleep? YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" he yelled, punching his stomach in, the fist hitting against his skin so hard, he heard a rib break.

But that wasn't satisfying enough.

Mitsunari drove his fist into Ieyasu again and again, breaking all his ribs, the sound of the bones popping and cracking, music to his ears.

"Oh Ieyasu...how it pains me to see you hurt.."

"I love you, you know that...but you didn't love me back...instead, lied and deceived me! Then used me, took everything from me, and left me to nothing! And still, even in death, I taste your body...wondering if you feel me, too."

His lips trailed from his nipples, down his diaphragm, and past his abdominals, down towards his hips, breathing in the masculine scent of his lover, and sighing in content.

"Ieyasu...my love..." he said, laying on top of the dead man, bringing his once-again erect penis to his lover's, rubbing it against his.

"ieyasu..."

"Ieyasu..."

"IEYASU!"

Loud moans and cries left the silver fox's lips, as tears of joy, of sadness, of pain, of pleasure ran down his body.

Tonight, he had killed Ieyasu Tokugawa.

But would he ever be the same again?


End file.
